


The tea tree

by Phillasol_W



Series: Unter den Wolken (en) [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Autistic Alec Lightwood, Autistic Simon Lewis, Gen, Non-binary Magnus Bane, Trans Alec Lightwood, Trans Magnus Bane, Trans Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillasol_W/pseuds/Phillasol_W
Summary: Simon became a vampire recently and has questions about his transition.Day 20 of theChristmas Challenge 2018





	The tea tree

**Author's Note:**

> This text is also on [here](https://unterdenwolken.skyrock.com/)!

  
Source of the picture: [https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/166633254947162310/](https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/166633254947162310/#=_=)  


        Simon needed to see Magnus. He had questions to ask to someone from the Downworld habituated to vampiric subjects and wasn’t close enough to Raphael. And Luke or Maia would obviously not be informed enough. Magnus was thus the perfect person.  
        It happened several days later. Magnus had invited him to go visit him. Simon was nervous. He knocked on the door and made a step back. He only had to wait for a short second before the warlock opened his door.  
“Magnus!” he greeted cheerfully.  
“Simon,” answered simply the other with a smile. “Come in, then.”  
        Simon moved forward and observed everything around him. He already came several times at Magnus’ but was still as much fascinated by the atmosphere his apartment was emitting.  
“So, what is bringing you here?”  
        Simon started to rub his hands with a nervous air and took a deep breath.  
“Well… I hope I won’t bother you, firstly because you probably have better things to do, and we met only a few months ago, and…”  
“Simon,” the other cut off while putting a hand on the young vampire’s shoulder. “Go right to the point.”  
        The young man stayed with his mouth opened during a split second, took a breath again and started to talk again more slowly.  
“Actually, I’m trans.”  
        He made it. He said it. He hoped that Magnus knew what it meant. As he was rather old and bi, he was probably aware, but transphobia was everywhere.  
“Me too.”  
“What?!”  
        Magnus let a laugh slip and smiled at Simon.  
“Me too,” he repeated. “For the matter, I’m more non-binary, it’s out of habit that I use the pronoun ‘he’, but I also like ‘they’.”  
        Simon smiled widely and clapped his hands. He was surprised at first sight because Magnus was the first trans person from the Downworld that he was meeting. Now, he just felt deeply happy.  
“With whom can I use ‘they’ to talk about you sometimes?”  
“Alec,” Magnus answered immediately, “and Raphael, and Catarina, and Luke and Maia.”  
        Simon put his thumbs up.  
“Received loud and clear! It will greatly make my request easier, then.”  
“You didn’t come only to do your coming out?”  
        Simon pouted half in earnest. He didn’t know how to interpret the sentence from the other person. Other person that probably felt his perplexity because they added:  
“I was only teasing you, Simon.”  
        The young man sighed from relief.  
“So, my request… You see, when I was a basic mundane, I was on T. You know what it…?”  
        Magnus nodded to inform that they knew what it was.  
“Except that now, given that I’m a vampire… I can’t go out during daytime anymore so I don’t know how to have my injections done, and I’m too clumsy to do them myself. And I don’t even know if T in this form still works, and…”  
“Simon, don’t worry, it’ll be alright,” Magnus cut off with a smile. “Come with me.”  
        Simon got his breath back and embarked upon following the other person. They entered in an adjacent room, which looked like a garden, less the daylight. Plants were arranged everywhere. They got closer to a table on which a sort of a golden branch under a glass cloche took centre stage.  
“Here is the T tree,” Magnus made.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I admit that its complete name is flavescent tree with properties helping the rise of the testosterone rate, I apologise for the mistake.”  
        Simon was totally lost. He wasn’t understanding the connection between this branch and taking T. His expression probably betrayed his feeling once again as Magnus explained:  
“I was joking, this tree doesn’t even have an official name. I created it myself four hundred and fifty-eight years ago when I discovered I was trans. But I don’t remember how I did and this tree is planted only in Russia. I was able to get only this branch back which, thanks to Merlin, is self-sufficient.”  
        Simon nodded slowly, staring at the branch which seemed to sparkle.  
“Magnus, all of this is great, but how…”  
        Simon suddenly raised his head, having a lightning idea.  
“Does this tree give testosterone when we’re nearby?”  
“Almost,” Magnus smiled. “Take this.”  
        While he was talking, he showed a magnifying glass which was lying just around the protecting cloche of the branch. Simon grabbed it and moved his face as closer as possible. Red glitter was escaping by the lower surface of the leaves. It was then flitting around the branch.  
“The copper-coloured points that you’re seeing going out by the leaves’ stomas are seeds containing a particular form of testosterone. Once per month, I harvest them and make tea with. And to drink this tea equates to have a T injection – no pun intended.”  
        Simon smiled at this sentence. Plays on words based on the word ‘tea’ and taking T were his favourite.  
“The dose of this _tea_ ,” Magnus went on while insisting on this word with a smile, “depends on several characteristics, gathered in a book we can look up a bit later.”  
        Simon nodded.  
“Well, if I expected all of this… Thank you for the explanations!”  
        He flapped his hands from joy. He had tried to restrain himself a bit to not break anything around him but, now, happiness was too significant to be able to stay unmoving.  
“With pleasure, my dear friend. The next harvest is in one week, you’ll be able to come by here around six.”  
“That works! I can’t wait.”  
“Besides, it will enable you to meet other trans people in the Downworld, other than Alec and me.”  
“Alec is trans?!” Simon exclaimed.  
        Magnus raised an eyebrow.  
“You didn’t know? I thought you…”  
“We talked only once one-to-one, it lasted ten minutes, there were a lot of gaps and the only thing that stood out is that we are both autistic. And that we are not friends.”  
        Magnus nodded slowly.  
“Indeed… So, yes, Alec is trans too.”  
“Okay,” Simon made. “I feel less alone now!”  
        Magnus smiled.  
“If you need anything, do not hesitate to tell me.”  
        Simon thought during several seconds and a question reached to him.  
“Hey, how is it for transfeminine people?”  
“I admit that I don’t know, it’s my old friend Catarina who takes care of it. You already met each other.”  
“Affirmative,” answered Simon nodding. “She’s trans too?”  
        Magnus shook his head, then they looked around them with a worried look, as if he was about to reveal a secret and whispered:  
“She’s my cis guarantee for cis who would accuse me of being mean.”  
        Simon burst into laughter.  
“For me, it’s Clary!” 


End file.
